zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Gratitude Crystal
Gratitude Crystals are items from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. These crystals are physical manifestations of peoples' feelings of gratitude; there are 80 of them in all, and they may be gained after completing various side-quests for denizens of Skyloft. Gratitude Crystals may be exchanged with Batreaux for several rewards. Humorously, Kukiel refers to them as "grabitude crackles." Aside from the 65 Gratitude Crystals gained from aiding the denizens of The Sky with their problems, 15 more can be found scattered throughout Beedle's Island, the Pumpkin Landing, and Skyloft; however, they appear only at night. After the Goddess Sword is tempered with the Sacred Flames and becomes the Goddess Whitesword, Link is able to dowse for these scattered crystals once he has paid a visit to Batreaux. Once 80 Gratitude Crystals have been found, Batreaux is transformed into a human and in his own gratitude rewards Link with the Tycoon Wallet, which can hold up to 9,000 Rupees. Furthermore, the transformations that Remlits undergo at night are undone as well, and enemies such as ChuChus and Keese no longer appear in Skyloft at night. Rewards * 5 Crystals: Medium Wallet * 10 Crystals: Piece of Heart * 30 Crystals: Big Wallet, Cursed Medal * 40 Crystals: 300 Rupees * 50 Crystals: Giant's Wallet * 70 Crystals: 600 Rupees * 80 Crystals: Tycoon Wallet Theory Possible inspiration The most likely inspiration is konpeitō, a traditional Japanese candy, that resemble the gratitude crystals in appearance and color exactly. Gratitude Crystals also resemble Star Bits from ''Super Mario Galaxy'' and ''Super Mario Galaxy 2''. As characters from the ''Mario'' series have had cameo appearances in several past instalments of the ''Legend of Zelda'' series, it is possible this was an intentional design choice. Another possibility is that they are visually based on Star Fragments from The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks, although these were likely also inspired by konpeitō. It is also possible that they are based on Force Gems, due to their propensity to appear when someone is grateful. Other appearances Hyrule Warriors Legends Gratitude Crystals appear as a special type of Feast-based Food item for Companion Fairies, that are receive as a parting gift from Companion Fairies the player has parted ways with (which happens when a player has obtained Fairy while having the maximum number of Fairies). There are two Gratitude Crystals for each of the five elemental attributes and unlike other food items, they only come in Silver and Gold grades. Though they are called Gratitude Crystals, they do not resemble the Gratitude Crystals from Skyward Sword (instead they appear in the form of a Heart shaped crystal with Fairy wings) The color of the heart differs depending on the Crystal's element. Food Grade Level * Silver Food - Gratitude Crystal (Fire) * Gold Food - Gratitude Crystal (Fire) * Silver Food - Gratitude Crystal (Water) * Gold Food - Gratitude Crystal (Water) * Silver Food - Gratitude Crystal (Lightning) * Gold Food - Gratitude Crystal (Lightning) * Silver Food - Gratitude Crystal (Light) * Gold Food - Gratitude Crystal (Light) * Silver Food - Gratitude Crystal (Darkness) * Gold Food - Gratitude Crystal (Darkness) See also * Poe Soul Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword items Category:Hyrule Warriors items Category:Fairy Foods